Summer Day, Summer Night
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: just plain fluff. Kuwabara thinks of his friends as he's left behind on a mission. Thinks of being needed, and wanted, and quiting the team.


Man been having so much fun!!! I love summer...Nothing to do today so I was like lets look threw some of my old drawings....And I found one that made me think to write this story. oh! I own natta!  
  
Kuwabara:I dun believe it...I'm not gonna get tortured for once!  
  
Yusuke: She must be sick...  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara yawned, and arched his back as he stretched. How long had he been outside just lounging around on the grass under the summer son? Who knew! He didn't care, and he was content with the thought of staying outside and relaxing all day.  
  
But his thoughts swam around his head, making it impossible for him to fully relax.  
  
How long had they been gone?  
  
Yusuke and the others...  
  
On their own mission, where Kuwabara was not allowed to go.  
  
Kuwabara sighed dejectedly. Sometimes it was rough being the only human in the group, some missions are just too tough for a human. Like this one. They hunted this guy down, it was so easy to do...but when they attacked him they discovered one problem.  
  
The demon didn't even have to move to render Kuwabara powerless. It was as if the demon has some sort of wall around him, a wall keeping Kuwabara out. In fact when he tried to attack, Kuwabara was bounced back though several trees.  
  
The team had to retreat early because of him.  
  
With a sympathetic frown, Yusuke told him he'd have to stay home, that Kuwabara just couldn't handle this mission. Kuwabara had agreed, but it didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
Kuwabara smiled sadly shaking his head, he had to admit...there were just some things he couldn't do. Some things just to difficult for him. But that didn't mean he gave up, it just made him work harder.  
  
Kuwabara remembered when he had spoken to Koenma in private, "Koenma...Do you think maybe, I'm too weak for this Rekai thing?" Koenma didn't get a word in when Yusuke tackled the tall teen from behind. "What?! Quiting in your old age?!"   
  
Kuwabara was surprised to see his three friends say they needed him on the team, even Hiei had said so in his odd subtle way. Well...Kuwabara was sure Hiei telling him that he didn't care was some sort of tactic of getting him to stay...if not it sure as hell pissed him off enough to make him want to stay, just to annoy Hiei.  
  
"C'mon Kuwabara, I need you on the team!" Yusuke had said smiling cockily as normal...But there was a serious undertone in his words. Kuwabara smiled just thinking about it, It was nice thinking of people needing him.  
  
"Well damX!" Kuwabara looked around him. His summer day had turned to a summer night. He shook his head, and rose. He walked through the park in no real hurry to get home, and reverted into his childhood days as he chased fireflies.   
  
He was crossing a bridge as he went home, and began to walk on top of the concrete railing, arms out giving him balance. He looked down seeing his reflection in the water lit by bright moonlight.   
  
"Having days off is fun...but...I can't fully enjoy it knowing my friends are out risking their lives, and fighting to save the world...innocent people...and me..." Kuwabara sighed. That was what bothered him whenever he was left behind.   
  
When he was with them he was fighting to save others, but when he was left behind, it felt as if his friends were battling to save him. He didn't like being saved, he could take care of himself. He didn't want to be "The Damsel In Distress," He wanted to be the hero, or at least the faithful sidekick.  
  
He hopped off the railing chuckling too himself. He didn't think so high of himself to say he was a hero, but Koenma never let them forget they had saved the world a great deal of times.  
  
They had to make him something right?  
  
"Kuwabara..."   
  
Kuwabara looked ahead of him, and groaned. "Oh man..."   
  
About a dozen angry looking men stood in front of him, with weapons such as pipes, chains, glass bottles, and other things in their hands. "Great...What do you want? Can't ya see I was jus' enjoying my self?!" Kuwabara threw up his hands to help express his frustration.   
  
"Feeling cocky you basXard?"  
  
"We've come to get you KuwaBAKA..."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, "You have no idea how many times I've heard that Kuwabara-Kuwa"baka" up with something original!" He shook his head thinking of all the the flamers on that couldn't come up with a more original name to call him. (lol had to put that there sorry)  
  
Kuwabara was boxed in, no way out unless he wanted to dive off the bridge and swim away.  
  
"We got you now..."  
  
Kuwabara sighed.   
  
There was an easy way to get this over with...  
  
"Spirit Sword!"  
  
At the sight of a glowing sword materializing in Kuwabara's large hands almost all turned tail, and ran off. Most screeching about a devil, or monster, or demon. One remained.  
  
He was the ugliest of them all by far.  
  
He sighed, "And I was so sure those pitiful humans would help me fight, their hate fueling their power!" The man rolled his eyes. Kuwabara raised his eyebrows, and then sighed, "I'm guessing your a demon then?"  
  
The demon smiled, "Yes...you remember the demon who was too strong for you...so strong you had to get left behind...well he thought you'd be feeling awfully lonely, and left out so he sent me."  
  
Kuwabara smirked, "I'm guessing you thought you couldn't handle me, and went for help from bums like those guys?" The demon, seeming to take this as an insult, charged.   
  
Kuwabara's sword was out in front of him, face set.   
  
Relaxation was all well and good, but fighting was the best way to spend a summer. "C'mon...I'm ready!"  
  
For an hour the two were locked in combat, the demon meeting each of Kuwabara's slashes. Kuwabara accused the demon of cheating when the beast opened his mouth and an invisible energy beam nearly took his head off. Lucky for him he'd moved just so, and the blast only clipped his shoulder.  
  
"I must admit...you aren't to shabby for a human...Most humans who I've faced, even the strongest of human, have fallen under 15 minutes." The demon smiled, but he was sweating. He was scared.   
  
"Ugh...stop smiling...your twisted face is making me sick!" Kuwabara groaned, completely serious. He smiled at him, he could sense this demon's dear. Fear meant weakness.  
  
But for the demon, it also meant desperation...unknown to our little redhead, an energy ball the size of a soccer ball hovered in the air waiting for Kuwabara to come closer towards the demon.  
  
The demon smiled eyes narrowed. Kuwabara was charging unknown to him, a blast was hovering above him. "Yes..." The demon whispered. "That's it...A little more..."   
  
Kuwabara was directly under the blast when the demon cackled, "FAREWELL KUWABAKA!" Kuwabara looked up too late, as the blast came down, blowing apart the street he'd been standing on.  
  
The demon laughed, not even Kuwabara could survive that attack. "I give you credit human..." The demon laughed, "That was :all: my energy, I never thought I'd have to use it up on someone like you!" He spoke addressing the tick smoke before him. "Won't your friends be surprised to see you've already beaten them to spirit world once my master's through with them!"  
  
The demon turned walking away, when he heard an angry voice, "HEY! MORON!"  
  
He turned to see the smoke cleared, and a dark haired youth holding Kuwabara. Kuwabara had a little bit of blood dribbling down his chin, and it looked as if his leg was broken, but he was completely fine besides that. It was apparent this teen had saved him in time.  
  
"Yu-Yus-Yusuke Ura-Ura-Urameshi?! ALIVE?!"   
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yep...And It really pisses me off to come home to see some chump messing around with my friend, I'm only allowed to do that okay?" The demon backed away, and bumped into a red head.   
  
Kurama frowned disapprovingly, "It's very unsportsman like to get someone from behind like that. I'm afraid you've just gotten yourself a penalty." He turned around again, to find a sword go through his chest.  
  
"Even :I: wouldn't kill someone from behind, that just shows you are weak." Hiei pulled his sword out, and allowed the demon to drop to the ground, still alive. But not for long. A blue blast was the last thing he saw before his trip to hell.  
  
The group drifted back together, Kuwabara smiling at them. "Hey....long time no see." Sweat was on his brow as he ignored the pain, and his aching body. Yusuke was smiling at him. "We're gone for a little over a week, and your getting you asX kicked arleady?"  
  
Kurama had dropped down to his side looking at his leg. "This is a bad break..." Yusuke stopped smiling to look at the leg, concern now in his eyes. Hiei even glanced at the leg, before he returned to starring at nothing.  
  
"It...It's not so bad..." Kuwabara tried to move jarring his leg just so, that it caused him to scream.  
  
"Don't kid yourself baka." Hiei snapped at him.  
  
Kuwabara glared, but decided against retorting back, which actually just made his friends a little more concerned. "Well, I have to at least straiten up your leg, so I'm going to move it." Kurama told him, tenderly placing his hands on it.   
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, gripping Yusuke's shirt ignoring the pain. His body jolted when he heard, and felt his bones being popped back in place. "Kuwabara..." The teen caught his best friend's worried gasp, and felt comforted with the hand squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"He can make it to Yukina's without passing out..." Hiei snorted, showing no concern about the teen's leg.  
  
He was helped up, Yusuke acting as an extra leg for him.  
  
"So how has you little vacation been?" Yusuke asked, trying to mask his concern with his cocky attitude, failing miserably at it. Kuwabara smiled allowing Yusuke to get away with his "I'm-too-cool-to-care-for-my-friend." attitude.  
  
"Just lounging around, I was having a pretty swell time of being bored until you got back!"  
  
Kurama chuckled, "We're glad we're back too, Kuwabara." The wise fox always saw the secret meanings to his friends snappy words.  
  
As the four made their way down the dark empty street, Kuwabara laughed, "DamX these summer nights..."   
  
"Getting too old for all this excitement, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
The group all looked at him with surprise. "It seems as if I'm the only one aging here...and well...it is true...the whole demon human thing after all..." He smiled at his friends glad to have them back, "But I'll stick around for the ride as long as I can."  
  
His friends looked at his profile as he looked up at the sky, "I'll stick around for as long as a human can..."  
  
Yusuke smiled up at his friend, "And with a few words with Koenma I'm sure we can make this ride last a little longer."  
  
And Kuwabara smiled. 


End file.
